


Pre-Workout Mishap

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Futanari, Futanati-On-Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Arslan wasn't known to workout with anyone who wasn’t on her team, but as Jaune approached her and started talking, she knew she needed to help the poor boy. Fortunately, as the girl was in the showers beforehand, it was easy to hear him whining and whimpering just in the other section of the locker room. “What’s wrong, Jaune? Never been in a co-ed locker room before?~” The mocha-skinned girl smiled to herself as she stepped from under the running water and poked her head out around the wall to see him standing there, naked and cock standing at attention. Without saying another word, the girl grabbed her blonde companion's hand and dragged her back to the shower she was washing in before closing the privacy door behind them. “Get on your knees…”

 

Jaune was shocked as all hell when he saw the blush on Arslan’s cheeks, looking down to the ground and saying her hardening cock that was easily twice his length and girth. “You…. You want me to…”? The words seemed to fumble in his mouth, promoting the girl before him to steal a kiss from his lips to silence him. Every moment their lips were locked together, the male felt himself slipping, becoming more willing to get on his knees for the thick girlcock before him. The moment their lips parted and he felt her hand in his golden locks, that's exactly what he did, getting on his knees and peppering the large member in kisses. Unsure of exactly what to do, he just did what he’d want to happen to his cock, not realizing that he was smiling as he felt the girl’s hand in his hair. 

 

“That’s the way, Jaune… That’s a good start…” Arslan bit her lip as she guided Jaune’s lips to the head of her cock, moaning out as she felt the boy wrap his lips around it and push about a third down her massive erection. The platinum blonde-haired girl kept a gentle hold on his head while letting him move about. “Drag your tongue along the bottom….” A quick pause to feel him do just what she wanted, prompting her to let out another loud moan that filled the locker room. Ever so gently, the girl started to pet her future training partner, silently encouraging him to keep going and try to get deeper down her cock each second. It all felt so good to her. His mouth wasn’t the same quality as her teammates’ but having a near stranger sucking her off and seeming to enjoy it added just the amount of excitement she needed to have it even out.

 

The blonde boy couldn’t help but gently nuzzle against the girl’s hand, actually seeming to enjoy the taste of her cock against his tongue as he bobbed his head back and forth. On occasion, he’d attempt getting deeper, only managing to gag quietly before reached about halfway down her cock. Jaune actually felt a little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t make it all the way down, but as Arslan continued petting him moaning from his work, he at least knew he was doing something right. Pulling off just enough to kiss the tip again, the boy started to quickly stroke her member, smiling up at her before swirling his tongue around the head. “How… How’s that, Arslan…? Good enough?~” Even if he didn’t know how to talk dirty, the least he could do was make sure she was feeling just as much pleasure as he wanted to give her.

 

“Perfect, Jaune… Don’t… stop.~” The dominant girl leaned back against the wall behind her, happily feeling the warmth of her partner’s mouth engulf her cock once again before going down half her length again and coming back up, repeating the process over and over as he tried to please her. Though, it clearly wasn’t that hard as she started to writhe and moan under his touch, happily holding onto his head and running her hands through his hair for multiple reasons. However, the moment Arslan felt Jaune pull off her cock and wrap his lips around her balls was the moment none of it mattered. Throwing her head back and screaming his name to the world, the olive-eyed girl bucked her hips in the air, shooting out thick ropes of cum both onto the boy’s face and in his hair, a few drops even landing on his lips as her orgasm started subsiding.

 

Obviously unable to not taste the cum that just coated his head, Jaune was quick to lick his lips clean, smiling and gasping quietly as the sweet taste the girl’s seed had. Standing up and leaning in to kiss her, he was more than surprised to feel her take the approach, capturing his lips in a heated kiss while pushing him towards the wall behind her. The boy could tell that Arslan was far from done with him, and something about that thought excited him, causing a quiet moan to leave his lips. However, the moment his back met the wall behind him, their lips parted and a sad whine left him without his realization. “You know your lips are softer than they look… Do you have to stop kissing me that quickly?~”   
  
The mocha-skinned girl chuckled as she turned her blonde lover around, smiling and placing a few kisses along his neck and shoulders to earn an aroused gasp from the lad. “Don’t worry, Jaune. Keep up the passion and you’ll get plenty more kisses for you to be satisfied with.” Licking her lips as she wrapped one hand around Jaune’s body, Arslan licked her fingers and made sure they were plenty lubed before lowering her hand and tracing circled around his puckered backdoor. “Let me back here and I’ll definitely make sure you get all the kisses you can handle.~” She made sure to gently nibble on the boy’s ear as she pushed her two fingers inside of his hole, feeling it clench around her fingers and attempt to get used to having something inside there. “Just make sure to relax, Jaune. You’ll be fine.”

 

As he continued listening to the dominant girl’s words, loving how soft and gentle she was being with him while maintaining the random burst of passion that started this session, he couldn’t help but let out a soft sound similar to a moan as he felt her spit-coated cock rubbing against his ass. The feeling of having two fingers in his ass was another thing he couldn’t believe was happening to him, pushing his face and chest against the wall as noise after noise continued to slip past his lips. It took a moment or two, but Jaune did eventually relax around her fingers, making the feeling of having something inside his ass feel even better than when she started.

 

Arslan was quick to pull her fingers from inside of the boy she was getting ready to fuck, smiling as she lined up her cock with his hole, actually teasing him with the tip before saying anything. “You ready, Jaune? This’ll hurt at first, but I know a cutie like you will be able to handle it and love it in no time flat.~” The blonde-haired girl turned her partner’s head and planted a loving kiss on his lips, moaning into the affection as she pushed no more than the head of her cock into his ass, loving the way it clenched around her but still managed to relax and not hurt her.

 

A loud gasp left Jaune as he felt Arslan slowly push her cock into his rear, quietly moaning as he not fully understood just how much bigger than his own cock it was. Though, somehow, he still loved every inch as it filled his hole, spreading his ass in the process and prompting him to let out clear and solid moans once she started to roll her hips. The mocha-skinned girl’s pace was slow at first, wanting to relax and not overwhelm herself after the blowjob a moment ago, and the blonde boy was more than happy as she went back to nibbling on her ear. Slowly, surely, and powerfully, his body became filled and the emptied of cock, and all he wanted was more and more of this feeling.

 

Not like he’d get any complaints from his partner, after all. Listening to the way she groaned out in bliss and loving the way her hands continued to explore his body while he was putty in her hands, everything was just great, simply put. Especially once Arslan started picking up the pace with her thrusts, managing to get her cock deeper with each push into him now compared to when she started this, causing her ass to stretch perfectly around her member and becoming a perfect cocksleeve for the girl. Jaune couldn’t even find the words to be able to tell her to go faster or harder inside of him, only wanting more of her. More of her breasts pressed against his back, more of her hands wrapped around the base of his cock or fondling his balls, and most importantly, more of her cock filling him each and every second until she was done with him.

 

Luckily, that was exactly what the girl planned to do, moaning into his ear with each thrust, and making sure to keep biting it while she remembered. Not needing him to tell her, she started moving her hips at a faster pace and slightly harder, not wanting to get too rough and hurt the poor boy before they were even finished. As she leaned in closer and planted another kiss on his lips, she was quick to stroke his member, relishing in the way his body twitched and writhed for her just like she had done for him during his blowjob. However, she loved the way he let out the most disappointed sounding whine as she pulled out of him just to turn him around and make him face her before filling his cute ass with her cock once again.

 

Facing the girl made the experience instantly better for Jaune, causing him to moan out even louder as he was stuffed full of cock and felt her lips against his own for the make out session he wanted. Every time their lips parted, another moan slipped from his lips before being muffled as their lips met once again. It didn’t help that her hand had a near perfect grip on his cock as she stroked his meager length at the same pace she used to thrust in and out of his ass. Unfortunately, at the peak of his enjoyment, the blonde boy could feel the girlcock inside of him throbbing like it was ready to explode, even though he wasn’t close enough to cum yet. Not wanting to stop, he looked Arslan in the eyes and unintentionally pouted. “Don’t tell me you’re going to cum and then stop before I’ve even had the chance.~”

 

“Don’t worry, Jaune. I don’t plan to stop fucking you just because I’m going to cum. But you’re definitely going to want more of me after I do.~” Locking her soft lips with is in a heated kiss once again, Arslan let out a sound similar to a grunt mixed with a moan as she unloaded inside of him, flooding his ass with her cum and continued to move her hips as she did so. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t cum yet, in this particular moment, she wanted to ride out her orgasm and cum inside of him as much as she could, marking him in a way before letting him cum for her. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as her orgasm started fading, but her cock continued to stay hard. However, instead of racing to a third orgasm, she was quick to pick the boy up off the ground and carry him back into the other room, happily sitting down on a bench and adjusting them both so they were in the reverse cowgirl position.

 

As he sat up on the mocha-skinned girl’s lap and felt her start thrusting inside of him once again, he couldn’t stop the moans from spilling from his lips, even more so once he felt her soft hand wrap around his cock and stroke it once again. This new position felt entirely overwhelming for Jaune as he instinctively bounced on her lap, biting his lip in hopes to quiet himself as the pleasure started to become vastly overwhelming as he could feel her hard cock pushing even deeper into him without the resistance of his legs being in the way. “Oh fuck, oh fuck….” Throwing his head back and filling the room with his sounds, the boy was at his wit’s end, wanting to cum but just needing one final push to make it over the edge like they both wanted. And he got that push the moment he felt his partner’s nails against his back, scratching down his spine and sending him over the edge of his orgasm.

 

Arslan watched as Jaune bucked and rolled his hips against her lap, holding his mouth closed to muffle his sounds while he shot rope after thick rope of cum into the air, some of it landing in his lap, on the bench, or on the floor in front of them. The girl chuckled as she watched him writhe for a moment as his orgasm faded before catching him in her arms and pulling him to her chest. “I told you, I wasn’t going to stop until you came too.~” Watching his face light up in a happy smile, she pulled him into another kiss and held him tightly, lazily stroking his member through the show of affection while the two made out once again. It wasn’t until she felt him try and get out of her lap that she let him go, watching his movements to see what he wanted to do next, only to be surprised as he got back on his knees between her legs and licked along the entire length of her member. “Jaune…. What… What are you doing?” She wasn’t complaining, of course, but was certainly curious since she was willing to stop where they were.

 

Without answering, he took the head of her cock back into his mouth and did his best to clean her with his mouth, smiling along the way before dropping halfway down her beast of a shaft and starting to gag once again. Fortunately, as he did so, he could hear her moans of pleasure leaving her as she went to lay back down, encouraging him to keep going. But he knew his limits, stopping and pulling his lips from around her cock to lick the rest of her clean and suck on her balls once again. “Just wanted to make sure you were clean before we leave, Arslan.~”   
  
“Do me a favor.. Give me your number.~”


	2. Arslan's Reason To Skip Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arslan skips class to see her boyfriend, Jaune, after getting a risky picture from him.

In the middle of class, Arslan would often get a text from her boyfriend, most of them being just little messages saying how much he missed her or just to check on how her day was going, but the text she got today was different. Pulling out her scroll just enough to see why it vibrated, the blonde girl gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she saw a picture of her lover’s rear end in the mirror with a single caption to it.

 

[I bet you wish you could get a taste!]

 

“Damn right, I do, Jaune.” The mocha-skinned girl smirked and raised her hand to get out of class, running out with the speed to match Ruby while sprinting to the boy’s dorm room. He must’ve been in there alone if he felt confident enough to take a picture like that one. “Dammit, Jaune. You know better than to turn me on in class. I can’t help but rush over when you do that.” She quickly knocked on his door while tapping her foot, waiting on him to open the door so she could tackle him to the bed and have her way with im. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long before seeing the door open and spying those familiar blue eyes across the room. Arslan quickly dropped her books as she ran into the room and jumped onto Jaune’s bed, grabbing the top of his head with one hand while using the other to fish her cock out of her clothing the best she could with the other.

 

Without a word shared between the two, their lips were locked in a heated and passionate kiss that seemed to just chain from one to the other. Jaune knew that if it wasn’t for his girlfriend’s urgency, he’d be able to sit back, stay naked in the bed, and enjoy the feeling of her lips against his own while the classes went on and they enjoyed their alone time. However, while being naked and hard, waiting for for his lover to come and play with him, the blonde didn’t want to deny either of them the pleasure they were looking for. “Okay, okay, babe. Calm down for a second.” The blue-eyed boy forced the words out between kisses and eventually putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from pressing too much closer to him, earning him the silence and uneasy patience that Arslan had to offer in this moment of horniness that he was interrupting. “My team is going to be gone most of the day. Nora is taking Pyrrha and Ren off to eat after classes, but they will eventually be back. So, let’s just enjoy the time we’re going to have together.”   
  
“That’s what you wanted to stop me for?” Arslan chuckled softly before placing another soft kiss onto the boy’s lips. “You’re a dork, you know that, Jaune. Just let me get a taste of that booty before I fuck you and remind you who’s cock you love the most.~” The dark-skinned girl smiled and fully let go of her lover for a moment, crawling down the bed and eagerly flipping him onto his stomach. The moment she was able to get a proper hold on the plump booty in front of her, the blonde girl did just what she said, spreading the boy’s asscheeks and diving in to let her tongue circle around his puckered hole before letting it enter his rear end. The boxer didn’t bother paying attention to the soft mewls and whines that left the boy’s lips, enjoying his taste far too much to stop after just getting into the bed. Even as he started squirming under her touch and bucking his hips against her face, Arslan continued to let her tongue explore the boys thoroughly used hole.

 

At least, Jaune thought that was the plan until he felt her hands move from his rear end to his hips and he was suddenly lifted off the bed. “What’s going on…?” The words left his lips with a sense of unease and disbelief as his eyes were forced to look toward the floor underneath him until he was suddenly pushed against the wall, his back carefully impacting with the wall and his eyes suddenly meeting his girlfriend’s. “Can’t you warn me before you pick me up and slam me against the wall like I’m some kind of sex toy? I like to be told how I’m going to be used first.~” A soft chuckle left his lips as he watched Arslan roll her eyes at his comment. “What? Don’t want your dirty toy to talk back to you?”

 

“Not really.~” The girl crashed her lips against her lover’s, capturing them in a passionate and loving kiss while she pressed the tip of her cock against the hole she was just cleaning with her tongue. “But then again, I’d rather a warm slutty boy to wrap around my cock than a cold plastic doll any day. Especially if that boy is you, Jaune.” Sharing another tender kiss, Arslan started to lower the boy down the wall, letting his trained ass engulf her member and greedily cling to it like he was already trying to milk it dry. “You’re far tighter than a toy could be.~” Almost immediately, the blonde girl started rolling her hips against the blue-eyed boy’s body, making him groan and quietly whimper to the feeling of being stuffed with the biggest cock he’s ever taken once again after so long. Though, with the way she rested her forehead against his own, it was clear that she had missed him as well.

 

Jaune didn’t bother trying to look into Arslan’s eyes as he was fucked up against the wall, more than enjoying the way she was using his body to for her own purposes and just managing to get him off in the process instead of making that the goal. Deep down, the blonde knew that he had been trained well enough to cum just from being fucked and creampied. But with how well the girl seemed to know his body, instinctively reaching down to stroke his cock and give him a second wave of pleasure that pushed him just that much closer to the edge of his orgasm with each and every thrust she made. It was an experience that reminded the Arc just exactly why he had fallen for this girl in the first place, another loud moan leaving his lips as he felt her teeth sink into his neck. “Oh gods… Arslan, that feel so good! Fuck me harder! Treat me like the-” He was quickly silenced by the feeling of her lips crashing against her own.

 

Arslan didn’t particularly enjoy when her boyfriend liked calling himself a slut to her face, even if she hadn’t told him that fact. She had no problem with him loving her cock or the fact that he basically was a slut, but she’d rather have him beg for her to just cum inside of his cute ass. Pulling her lips away from his own, the mocha-skinned girl smiled and gently bit her boyfriend’s lower lip, tugging on it gently as she relished in the playful whine that left him. “Oh, calm down, babe.~ I’m gonna fill this nice ass with all the cum I got before you clean me off and I go back to class.” It was easy for both of them to tell that she was getting close to her orgasm, her cock throbbing and twitching inside of Jaune’s ass like it was about to explode any moment.

 

Pulling her mouth away from his, Arslan leaned down and moaned against Jaune’s neck as her thrusts increased in speed and power, pounding into his ass faster by the second. She was desperate for release, and both of them knew she would do anything to get it. Jaune moaned in pleasure as he tilted his head back, allowing himself to tell Arslan’s ears just how much he enjoyed the fucking. Thrust after thrust her cock slammed home inside of him, throbbing as she approached her release. She started kissing and sucking on his neck, playing with the sensitive spot as she moaned in pleasure. 

 

The dominant girl stroked Jaune faster in time with her own thrusting, knowing by his own twitching that he was approaching just as strong a climax as she was. Closer and closer she approached that peak, and the length in her hand alongside Jaune’s moans told her he was the same. 

 

Finally, as she groaned long and deep against her boyfriend’s neck, Arslan tipped over the edge into a wonderfully satisfying orgasm. Her cock throbbed as she gave hard, shaking thrusts into his ass while cum pulsed through her length, unloading into him with shot after shot of hot cream. It felt like it belonged there with how perfectly his walls milked her of her seed, clenching tightly over and over to squeeze out every drop.

 

It took just a second longer than Arslan for Jaune to reach that same peak, making him cry out to the roof as his cock started spraying cum over the both of them. His girlfriend’s cum felt perfect as it filled his stretched ass, and her warm hand around his cock gave her all the pleasure he needed to pump out rope after rope onto himself. 

 

Several moments passed before either of them could do anything but moan and enjoy their climaxes, which they both undeniably savored more than anything. The sound of their panting breaths filled the air, and Arslan eventually took the initiative to let Jaune down as she pulled her cock out of his ass. Slick cum covered her length as the same liquid flowed from his used hole, though his muscles quickly attempted to tighten as he gave a small whimper from the sensation of being emptied.

 

“That was- hah- fun!~” Jaune smiled as his legs felt weak, forcing him to grab Arslan’s shoulder to keep balanced. 

 

“You’re damn right it was!~” Arslan leaned in an claimed a deep kiss, pressing her tongue aggressively against his own as she still felt empowered by her climax. She separated with a smirk as she pulled Jaune back with her toward the bed, then dropped onto her back and nodded down to her still-stiff, cum-drenched cock. “Something needs cleaning up!~”

 

Jaune smiled as he nodded, walking seductively toward the bed and crawling on, lining himself up with Arslan’s cock between her legs. Her length looked even more intimidating up close, and the smell of cum helped to make it all the more enticing. Doing as she unsubtly suggest, Jaune leaned in and swiped his tongue along the side of her cock, cleaning up the savory juice lining it. He did it again and again before placing a soft kiss on her heavy sack, then moved to the tip and opened his mouth wide to start taking it inside.

 

Arslan moaned as her boyfriend’s mouth engulfed her cock, gracing it with the warm, wet touch that she adored. She looked down at those blue eyes as he moaned around her tip and started to sink himself down, taking in more of her length. The way he hummed around her length as it sank further and further was heavenly, and the tightness of his throat a moment later made it feel even better. Bucking her hips, Arslan sent more of her length into his throat and smirked as she saw him almost glare at the sudden thrust. His moan of arousal made the scowl pointless, though neither minded in the long run.

 

Eventually, Jaune managed to reach the very bottom of Arslan’s cock as he worked his head up and down, pleasuring every inch with the ecstasy of his mouth. He bobbed and twisted as his tongue rubbed back and forth along the bottom of her length, pleasuring her in every way he knew how. The sounds of pleasure that came from her mouth were all he needed as a reward, though the increasingly frequent throbbing of her cock told Jaune that he was going to get another reward anyway. 

 

Working faster, Jaune tried to give his girlfriend as much pleasure as possible while sucking on her cock, taking every bit of experience he had to make it feel as wonderful as possible. When a hand latched onto his blonde hair, he knew she was nearly about to cum, making him proud of his own ability to please her. The thick length pulsed more with every passing second, and suddenly that hand gripped tightly as Arslan pulled his head down to the base.

 

Both lovers let out sounds of ecstasy as her cock throbbed, letting out another flow of cum into his throat. Jaune felt every bit of that warmth as it worked its way to his stomach, where a large part of him felt that it belonged. More and more filled him as he used his tongue to further tease Arslan’s cock, drawing out every bit of cum he could while his throat tightened over and over around the thick intrusion. 

 

Arslan soon let go of Jaune’s head and he slowly pulled off of her cock, slurping up every bit of cum he could along the way. She wanted him to leave it clean, and he would gladly live up to that wish. The length glistened with nothing but his saliva by the time he gulped down the last of her cum, then smiled up at her for approval. 

 

“What a good boy!~” Arslan reached for Jaune and pulled him up toward her, then flipped him over onto his back and chuckled as he yelped. Leaning down and placing another hungry kiss on his lips. They still had plenty of time, and she wanted to make the most of it.

 

It was only hours later that Arslan finally made her way to shuffled off the bed, effectively spent after almost non-stop lovemaking. She gathered her clothes and put them on piece by piece, shifting slightly uncomfortably as her fairly tired mind recognized her panties as feeling strange on her hips. She turned to Jaune as she was finally ready to leave, enjoying how he looked even more tired than she did. 

 

“Bye, sweetie.~” she leaned down and gave a kiss that he returned with a smile, then waved as she made her way to the door.

 

Arslan made it halfway to her dorm before her mind bothered her once more about her underwear, the sensation refusing to leave her alone. She pulled her clothes aside to check was the problem was after ensuring the coast was clear, only to see a pair of unfamiliar blue boxers instead of her lacy red panties. She was confused right until she received a message on her scroll, a picture from Jaune.

 

In it, Jaune looked seductively as he posed for the camera wearing nothing but her erotic underwear, all while his cock poked out of the top band. Arslan’s formerly exhausted cock twitched to life inside Jaune’s boxers, making her eyebrow spasm as her arousal came to life once more. She couldn’t wait until he made her skip class again.


End file.
